BakuSchool/seria
BakuSchool to odrębna seria bakugan opowiadająca o przygodach wojowników w szkole i w internacie. Notatka od autorek Hej, tu Ami (JulieMakimoto2) i Mei (RunoMisaki1) seria polega ogólnie na tym że my piszemy pierwszy odcinek a ktoś inny może robić drugi itd. Czyli w skrócie: autorami mogą być prawie (wszyscy, którzy się wpiszą) wszyscy. Nasi bohaterowie będą mieszkać w internacie, pokoje proszę ustalić między sobą by nie było nieporozumień. Pokoje dla dziewczyn mają nr. 1-50 a dla chłopaków 51-100. Pokoje będą dwu i trzy osobowe. Seria będzie opowiadać o naszych przygodach w tej (nienormalnej) szkole. Nauczycieli stworzymy my oraz plan lekcji. Jeśli będziecie chcieli podzielimy się na dwie klasy ale to już zależy od ilości osób no i oczywiście od was. Jak macie jakieś pomysły to napiszcie. Można się dopisać do autorów i do bohaterów. Mamy nadzieje że będzie niezła zabawa. ;) Pozdrawiamy. PS: Prosimy się dostosować, jeśli chodzi o G bakuganów :) PS2: Odcinki zaczniemy pisać ,gdy będzie przynajmiej 5 bohaterów ,w każdej chwili może dojść nowy autor i nowy bohater. Autorzy odcinków *Mei (RunoMisaki1) *Ami (JulieMakimoto2) *Alex (Alex Krzystoń) *Osa (MaruchoPL) Bohaterowie Pierwszoplanowi *Mei Tanaki **Bakugan: Shuriken Tara **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Wiatr, ninja **Numer pokoju: 50 (z Ami i Alex) **Ulubione przedmioty: Plastyka, Angielski **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Niemiecki, Historia **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Piłka Nożna, Treningi Ninja **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.1 *Ami Moy **Bakugan: Iron Elfin **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Ogólnie woda **Numer pokoju: 50 (z Mei i Alex) **Ulubione przedmioty: Plastyka ,Niemiecki **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Angielski ,Historia **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Terapia Pedagogiczna ,Piłka Nożna **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.3 *Alex Taiga **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Natura, Magia Ziemi **Numer Pokoju: 50 (z Mei i Ami) **Ulubione Przemioty: Angielski, Plastyka, Muzyka **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: Polski **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Piłka Nożna, Koła Malarskie **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.0 *Oskar Swift **Bakugan: Mercury Dharak **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Władanie Alieusem, Magia Błyskawicy, Sharingan (zdolność) **Numer Pokoju: 52 **Ulubione Przedmioty: Informatyka, Angielski **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: Historia, W-F **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: Kółko Informatyczne, Piłka Nożna, Szkolne Treningi Bakugan **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.41 *Peter Evans **Bakugan:Pluton Zerin **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Lód **Numer Pokoju: 52 **Ulubione Przedmioty: Informatyka, Fizyka, Muzyka **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: Blologia, Niemiecki, Angielski **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: Kółko Informatyczne, Piłka Nożna, Szkolne Treningi Bakugan **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.53 *Adrian Dragneel **Bakugan: Zelion Darokoid **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Tworzenie, kontrola i pełna władza nad ogniem, Czarny ogień **Numer Pokoju: 53 **Ulubione przedmioty: Chemia, Infa, Historia, Matma, Angielski, Wf **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Polski **Klasa III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Plastyka, Teatr, Muzyka **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.48 Drugoplanowi *Kabuto **Bakugan: Blaze Vox **Moce lub inne umiejętności: podstawowe techniki wody, ninja (średni poziom) **Numer Pokoju: 99 (z Minato) **Ulubione Przedmioty: ? **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: ? **Klasa: I liceum **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: ? **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 4.5 *Minato ***Bakugan: Ultra Gamma Hydranoid ***Moce lub inne umiejętności: iluzje, ninja (średni poziom) ***Numer Pokoju: 99 (z Kabuto) ***Ulubione Przedmioty: ? ***Znienawidzone Przedmioty: ? ***Klasa: I liceum ***Dodatkowe Zajęcia: ? ***Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 4.75 Odcinki *Odcinek 1 "Nowa szkoła wita!" Nauczyciele (w budowie) Plan Lekcji Poniedziałek *Matematyka *Muzyka *Angielski *Język polski *Historia *Niemiecki Wtorek *---- *---- *Matematyka *Informatyka *Religia *Geografia Środa *Godzina wychowawcza *Angielski *Religia *Język polski *Edukacja dla bezpieczeństwa *Fizyka Czwartek *Wiedza o bakugan *W-F *Historia *Matematyka *Język polski *Wiedza o społeczeństwie Piątek *Niemiecki *Chemia *Matematyka *W-F *Biologia *Język polski Galeria bohaterów MeiBakuSchool.jpg|Mei Tanaki, uczennica III gim MeiOsaZadumBakuSchool.jpg|Kabuto, Mei i Osa Kategoria:Seria Bakugan